The Twilight Cosmos
by Kneekicker
Summary: Following the Second Great Ultra War, peace has returned to the Ultras. King, determined to extend the Ultra Garrison's reaches, deploys Ultraman Cosmos to Equestria, where he and the rest of the Elements of Harmony must fight off a looming threat.
1. Off to Equestria

**AN:** Friend says "I bet you can't make a serious crack fic", I said "Challenge Accepted". Thus, this fic was born. Yet another thing I managed to let my friends goad me into doing. I swear, I'm not listening to them anymore.

* * *

**-Land of Light-**

Ultraman Cosmos found himself working along with the other members of Silver Cross following the wake of the Second Great Ultra War, brought about by Belial and the newly revived Alien Emperor. It was truly a disastrous war, one the Ultras would have lost if not for the timely fusion of Dyna, Zero and Cosmos himself. Their fusion into Ultraman Saga has yet again fended off the threat to their peace.

And if Father Ken is to be understood, probably for quite a long time. While Mother Marie and the rest of the Silver Cross worked on treating the Ultras, Ken had dispatched the healthy Space Garrison members to scout out the galaxy. Alien Emperor's defeat had mostly silenced many of the monsters, which were all but good news for the Ultras.

Which made Ultraman King's summon all the more confusing. He had personally visited from his planet himself to assist in the recovery efforts, though he apparently had a more urgent matter on his mind.

"Ultras. The reason I summon you all today is to congratulate you on your remarkable efforts in this war. Know that this peace we have won is well earned."

Among the others in the room, Cosmos saw the Ultra Brothers nod in agreement. All 10 of them made extraordinary progress in recovering and most likely thought this to be a simple speech. If so, King's next request most certainly surprised them.

"It is in my hopes that the Ultra Garrison would spread out to the realms of other universes, under the command of Father Ultra and the blessings of Queen Yullian."

"W-what!?"

Queen Yullian's concern was certainly well justified. Her father passed on honorably in the war, leaving her to accept her crown as Queen of the Ultras. It was a position she heavily respects, though is still adjusting to. The welfare of her fellow Ultras would certainly be her top priority.

"We were blessed with the power of light for a higher purpose. It is as such our duty to expand our hands to those in need. There have been multiple universes recently in dire need of assistance, of which I've regrettably rejected due to the unfortunate circumstances of the war. Now that said war is over, I feel the need to bring their much delayed help. Your goal in particular as Ultra is to maintain peace and hopefully charter new base of operation for the Space Garrison."

As such, the rest of the summon was spent with King deploying the Brothers to various universes in pairs through the portals King summoned using his omnipotence.

When King finally reached Cosmos, he summoned a separate portal, seemingly distinct from the others.

"Cosmos, you are in charge of a rather unique land. The land is known as Equestria, mainly inhabited by equine species among others. Your duty in particular is to help quell the turmoil soon to arise in those lands. Their ruler, an equine by the name of Celestia has already prepared much of your essentials, such as the needs of a host."

With that, King stepped back, allowing Cosmos to stare at the portal in question. It gave off a particularly peaceful aura, one that Cosmos hasn't felt in ages. What is the purpose of sending him off to a land so peaceful?

Clearing off doubts, Cosmos stepped through the portal. Almost effective immediately, he felt his entire body warp as his being slipped dimensions. Within seconds, he felt the light in his body disperse into six parts.

The rest of the trip left Cosmos in a haze, soon to the point of blacking out.

* * *

**-Equestria-**

Upon waking, Cosmos found himself roughly the size of a human, sprawled across the floor. Picking himself up, he noticed six peculiar gemstones adorned around his Color Timer, the likes of which he has never seen. In particular, he can feel a great source of light emanating from the gems.

While Cosmos was checking around his body for other abnormalities, he barely noticed the seven figures in front of him all covering behind a eighth, larger figure.

"Um… princess? You said HE would help us?"  
"Now what in tarnation is he supposed ta be?"  
"OHH! He's like an awesome robot ninja!"  
"P-P-P-Pinkie! Don't say that, he might be m-mean!"  
"You're always overreacting, Fluttershy. He's not THAT scary."  
"Why yes! That blue makes it look so elegant! … He's an 'it', right?"  
"G-guys! The thing's looking at us!

Seven of the figures started screaming in hysterics. Cosmos was almost sure the cyan blue one would attack him until the eighth figure silenced them all. She walked over, unfazed by my appearance as the rest had. Could she be Celestia?

"My little ponies, you may wait outside the greeting room while I discuss the matter of Sombra with this stranger."

All at once, they all filed out of the room, practically trampling each other. It was weird indeed, humans always regarded him with awe, particularly his former human host, Musashi Haruno. Looks like he'll have trouble earning their trust and support.

"Forgive my subjects, Ultra. They have never seen the likes of you before. I am the one who summoned you, I presume your ruler has introduced me?"

"Yes, you are Celestia, ruler of Equestria?"

Celestia smiled, eyeing Cosmos all over.

"I must say, I've never seen an Ultra either. I've heard you are composed of light?"

"Not entirely. We still have internal organs and bone structures."

Cosmos couldn't entirely blame Celestia. There have been numerous times where the Ultras were identified as Light Giants, which was only partially true.

"In any case, I should fill you in on our world. Equestria is primarily inhabited by ponies, such as me. Among others, there also exists Griffins and Dragons. My student, Twilight Sparkle will fill you in more should you request. The reason I summoned you is because a deeply concerning threat has emerged."

Wow, it would seem Cosmos has underestimated King's omnipotence. He can certainly see plenty of things beyond the eyes of others. What else does he know?

"In the land of the Crystal Empire, a tyrannical king named Sombra has emerged after deep slumber, holding my cousin, Princess Cadance, captive along with her husband, Shining Armor. Originally, Twilight Sparkle and her companions were to use artifacts known as the Elements of Harmony to combat Sombra. However, Sombra proved more than a match, which is why I summon you."

"And these artifacts? Where are they now?"

Celestia walked over to Cosmos, pointing a hoof at his chest.

"The Elements are currently sustaining you on Equestria. The Elements represent Harmony and Friendship, both different forms of light. Your King in particular chose you because according to him, you are a gentle, kind natured Ultra who detests violence, a great fit with the Elements."

Ah, so that was why he alone was sent. Cosmos had always been criticized due to his passiveness which while not a bad trait, always landed him in some form of trouble.

"With that settled, you must make haste, Cosmos. My dear sister, Princess Luna, is preoccupied with holding back Sombra's forces. Twilight Sparkle will guide you on your way. No doubt they've settled from their fear by now."

Cosmos could only hope that was true. As he stepped out of the greeting room, he saw the seven figures. They still looked at Cosmos with fear, though they have indeed settled down. Gathering her courage, the purple one stood forward.

"S-so um, I take it that you are the hero Princess Celestia was talking about? P-please! You have to help us! Shining Armor, he's my brother! That also makes Cadance my sister-in-law!"

The cyan blue one flew over (apparently some of them have wings) and checked Cosmos over, even to the point of touching. She flew back, apparently unsatisfied.

"Oh come on! THIS guy swallowed our Elements? He looks pathetic!"  
"Dashie! He came to help us!"

As the rest of the ponies (and dragon) continued to bicker, Twilight grew continuously frustrated.

"GIRLS! At least introduce yourselves first! This guy came all the way from some unknown universe, imagine how he feels!"

At once, the arguing seemed to subside. One by one, they started introducing themselves.

The cocky one went first. "My name is Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in Equestria!"  
The bubbly pink one went next. "Oh! And my name is Pinkie Pie!"  
Then the orange one. "Ahm Applejack!"  
Then the white one. "And my name is Rarity!"  
After, the dragon stepped up. "I'm Spike, and the yellow one cowering behind the pillar is Fluttershy."

Lastly, Twilight stepped up. "I should formally introduce myself too! I'm Twilight Sparkle! You?"

"My name is Ultraman Cosmos."


	2. Baltan Emerges!

**-Land of Light-**

Ultraman Justice woke to the sound of hushed murmurs from within his tent. Clearing his mind, he turned alert and pounced out of bed, collapsing from the screeching pain that followed. The Ultras standing off to the side quickly rushed to Justice's aide, startled by his sudden movement. Looking around, he saw that all the Ultras standing by were Silver Cross.

"Justice, you should rest! You were heavily injured in your battle with Sandros, even with the aide of the other Ultras! Rest assured, the war is over, as is your fight."

The war… was over? Attempting to collect his head, he thought back to his last memories. He remembers being surrounded by Sandros and numerous Baltans, only being saved by the timely intervention of… he can't exactly remember. He does remember collapsing to see another Ultra continue his fight. It was either Zoffy or Chuck, he faintly remembers the shine of the Garrison badges on their torso. Whoever it was, he ought to give his thanks at a later time.

But wait… what of Cosmos? He remembered that Cosmos had ran off to join Dyna and Zero, after that he never saw Cosmos again.

"Where… where is Cosmos?"

"Mother Marie has said that Cosmos and the Ultra Brothers were summoned to the Plasma Spark at the request of King himself. Rumor has it that they were deployed to other universes."

Other universes!? What for? They had only just started recuperating from the tiring war; now Cosmos and the others are expected to go on missions again?

Seeing Justice's tense face, the Ultra applying sedatives quickly took action.

"Please, Justice. Cosmos is being sent off to a relatively peaceful universe. Surely he'll manage. If the matter is all that concerning, you may seek an audience with King to assist him; provided you recover from your injuries!"

There was certainly a point. Justice could barely feel his body, his color timer had slowed to a dim. He was definitely in no condition to assist Cosmos, if he even needed help.

Dejected, he laid his body to rest, allowing the Silver Cross to heal the numerous burns Justice had suffered. He would think about Cosmos' situation later.

* * *

**-Equestria-**

Cosmos found himself sitting in one of three royal carriages, after discovering that he couldn't support the weight of six full grown mares and a baby dragon in flight shortly after their introductions. Due to the carriages being designed with ponies in mind (primarily Celestia) Cosmos had to sit cross legged with Spike in his lap and Twilight squished besides him. To say it was uncomfortable would be an understatement.

"So, Cosmos! While we have time, could I maybe learn more about you? I mean, it just makes sense to know the guy you'll be fighting with and you ARE part of a race that nopony's ever seen before!"

Twilight stared at Cosmos with an indescribable look of bewilderment, much akin to the one Musashi had when he discovered the barely alive Cosmos back in the day. To be fair though, nearly every human that has seen Cosmos also shared the same sense of astonishment. Cosmos saw no harm in chatting with Twilight, so he released his grip on the now sleeping Spike and turned to Twilight.

"Where would you like me to start off?"

Twilight's face beamed with glee, as if she had been waiting her entire life for this moment. She stammered, her mind no doubt trying to find a suitable question.

"Um… well, maybe you in general? Perhaps, what you do, what you can do, what you like, your friends, maybe your entire species if we have time!"

Cosmos was particularly touched by Twilight's interest in him. He had always stayed away from human adults due to their extreme thirst for knowledge, if Seven and his superior officer's tales are any indication. Twilight was perhaps the very first who held no malevolence or motives. To Cosmos, she certainly seemed to be another child fan of his.

"I hail from the Land of Light, currently governed by Queen Yullian in a monarchy. I'm a relatively new Space Ranger from the Space Garrison, devoted to seeking universal peace and justice. In particular, the Ultras in the Garrison are typically red, though after the heroics of Ultraman Hikari, there has been an increase in blue recruits, such as myself."

"Waitwaitwait! I have to write this all down!" With a glow of her horn, a pencil and journal materialized in front of Twilight, perhaps it was magic? Cosmos would have to inquire later.

"So, your planet is the Land of Light, you have a monarch government ruled by a figure named Queen Yullian, you have a police system called the Space Garrison with Space Rangers and apparently the name of your species is Ultraman. Am I correct?"

"Well, we usually refer to ourselves as Ultras. The humans of planet Earth tend to call us by either Ultraman or the Light Giants-"

"Woah, hold the phone. You've met _humans_!? Tell me more, I have to write this all down!"

"-Dash to Twilight! Heads up, we're approaching! You can write your nerdy stuff at your library later!"

Upon hearing Rainbow Dash's voice, Twilight and Cosmos looked out front with Spike, who appears to have been woken by Dash. Out in the fields below, Cosmos saw cyan blue crystal scenery, partially obscured by black mist. In the mist below, Cosmos could have sworn he saw something move.

"Guard, please descend! Okay Cosmos, our first priority is to join Princess Luna! You'll recognize her, she's an alicorn like Princess Celestia! Once she's safe, we have to make our way to the Crystal Palace, find an artifact called the Crystal Heart, present it to the townsfolk and save Princess Cadance and my brother!"

With a nod, Cosmos jumped off the carriage and made his way forward to find Luna first. Once he landed, he followed a series of large blinding flashes to a makeshift battleground, where a large, imposing alicorn much like Celestia stood with her horn raised, battlemages attempting to push the mist back.

The alicorn, who Cosmos presumed was Luna, quickly noticed Cosmos. She shouted an order at a stern looking stallion; presumably a captain. Once said and done, she made her way to Cosmos.

"Are you the reinforcement Celestia sent? Where, pray tell, are Twilight Sparkle and her companions?"

Dismissing Luna's odd speech mannerisms, Cosmos swiftly replied.

"Yes. Twilight and her friends are currently landing. I am Ultraman Cosmos."

At once, Luna's expression softened, as if massive weights had been lifted off her back.

"Splendid! Do you, by any chance, possess means of dispelling this mist? We mean to cut through and enter the Kingdom. The mist drains us of our magic upon bodily contact.

Cosmos wasn't sure, but he assumed it would affect him as well. He also assumed that his Specium Ray would work, though he decided to play it safe and hopefully conserve his energy.

"I'm sorry, Princess. Perhaps you have a different method?"

Luna looked to the ground, deep in thought. She looked back and scouted out the different battlemages, as if counting them.

"Hmm, perhaps Twilight Sparkle may be of assistance?"

Just on cue, Twilight, her friends and the three royal escorts arrived on the site, stopping to absorb the chaos in front of them.

"Very well. Captain! Prepare a beam of raw magic! Do not fire until my command! Unicorns! I want you to split in half; one half will detain the mist and the other will amplify the Captain! Twilight Sparkle and Rarity! The two of you shall assist! All others, prepare to follow the reinforcement into the Kingdom!"

All at once, the mages scuttled into position. The Captain closed his eyes, focusing every ounce of magic he could muster to his horn. Mages everywhere enveloped the Captain, supplying him with a magic source. The few others on site wrapped around Cosmos, prepared to charge at a moment's notice. Cosmos himself calmed himself and called upon his inner acceleration, also ready to dash.

"**FIRE!"**

The entire world turned into a haze as Cosmos and his companions made a dash into the wide area cleared off by the entire ray of magic, which spread off to the entire field. Upon crossing into the gates, Cosmos turned back to see Twilight and Rarity making a mad dash, the mist quickly closing in on them. Luna dispersed a barrier of magic around the duo, fending off the mist. A large cluster of mist attacked the barrier, rocking off it' foundation. Without a moment to lose, Cosmos took the opportunity to fire off a ray of energy from his right palm, energizing Luna just enough to hold the barrier into the gates. Upon entry, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy pushed against the gates, shutting it closed.

After the adrenaline ran off, the entire group collapsed, wheezing in pain. Cosmos studied them all and saw the Elements, Spike, a royal guard and two pegasi soldiers. Eleven in total, Cosmos included.

"Alright. What's our course of action from here on?"

The group exchanged gazes together, all too tired to argue.

The two pegasi spoke up first. "We'll scout the area for townsfolk and bring them together in the plaza!"

The royal guard chimed in next, jumping back up. "I will scout out the immediate area!"

So that leaves the Elements and Spike.

"So, all of you are going to be searching for the artifact?"

The group exchanges glances, occasionally looking at Spike. Fluttershy soon spoke up.

"Um, maybe… we should split in two? The other group will look for Shining Armor and Princess Cadance… if, that's okay with you all…"

"Ooh! Great idea! And Mr. Cosmos here could fight Sombra with his awesome… uh-stuff!"

Sombra? Wasn't that the King of this empire? Celestia made a point to mention him.

"Logically, Sombra should be near the Crystal Heart, since that thing is the thing he can't afford to lose the most. Which means Cosmos should stick with the search team!

With their plan settled, Cosmos set out for the Crystal Heart and Sombra, along with Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. The Crystal Palace was certainly an imposing place, though years of ruin has brought it down quite somewhat. Fortunately, it seems Twilight knew the way.

"Last time I was here, I made it to a doorway before Sombra inflicted a nightmare on me and blasted me out. It should be around here somewhere."

Walking through numerous hallways, stairs and corners, they finally found an unsuspecting door in the middle of a room, now holding malevolent energy.

"Um… ya know Mr. Cosmos? Maybe we oughta stick by as a group and enter the door at once? I have a mighty bad feeling…"

Cosmos decided to enter first, the others filed behind him in a line. When he entered though, he found himself alone. Apparently Applejack's idea didn't work.

All around though, Cosmos sensed an all too familiar presence. He quickly assumed a fighting stance and whirled around, unsure of whether his instincts screamed true. At the far edge of his vision, Cosmos saw a figure: Alien Baltan.

What was Baltan doing here? He quickly disappeared, materializing behind Cosmos. When Cosmos turned, Baltan disappeared again, using the famous trick in the book of confusing his opponents.

Focusing his mind, he closed off his sight and relied on his hearing, anticipating Baltan's move. Once his mind cleared, he launched forwards.

"Cosmos Capture!"

In front of him, Baltan quickly appeared, holding a gruesomely mangled body. Luna's body in fact. Luna sprang to life and let off a hideous scream before Baltan disappeared again. This time though, the illusion broke off.

A familiar screech ringed outdoors, before Cosmos heard screams. Fearing for the worst, he retraced his steps back up to the surface, where he burst out of the castle. In horror, he looked upwards, as he saw Baltan covered in a dark, black aura with a red horn protruding from his head, holding the impaled body of the royal guard on his pincer.

Behind Baltan laid Luna and her battalion, all slumped over in defeat.


End file.
